


The Truth Will Set You Free!

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Jane tell Fairy Godmother they're dating...or at least try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free!

He was never one to turn down a challenge but this was a bit different than taking on the defensive line on the Tourney field. 

"Jay, you okay?" Jane asked, her soft voice breaking him out of his dazed state. He shook his head trying to clear his head as they sat in the library one day after school. 

"Yeah." He said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, babe." She furrowed her brows, obviously not believing him. She put her hand on top of his before speaking. 

"Are you freaking out about talking to my mom?" Jay quietly cursed the fact Jane had come to know him all too well by now. They'd only been dating a few weeks but to be fair they'd been flirting most of that year prior. He tried to muster up a cocky grin. 

"I don't freak out, Jane." He said with a smug voice. The brunette rolled her eyes. 

"Not when you were looking for the Dragon's eye?"

"Nope."

"When you fought a dragon?"

"Nuh uh."

"When you thought the limo was a trap?"

_Crap._ He gave her weak glare before letting out a sigh. "I tell you too much." He said in a defeated tone earning a small smile from Jane.

"You didn't answer my question, Jay." She said as sternly as Jane could manage. Jay bit his lower lip before sinking into his chair with a loud groan.

"Yeah. A little bit." He confessed, looking up at his girlfriend with a pitiful expression. "You're mom isn't exactly my biggest fan." He said even though he knew Jane was more than aware.

"She doesn't _not_ like you." Jane said, attempting to make him feel better. "She just thinks your potential can be put into something other than..."

"Causing trouble?" He offered. Jane bit her lower lip the way she always did when she wasn't telling the whole truth. Jay sighed managing to sink further into his chair. "I'm doomed." Jane put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re not doomed.” She said just as her phone went off with a buzz. “Mom’s free. Now or never, Jay.” Jane said standing up and holding a hand out for him for him to take. Jay groaned completely going limp and sinking to the library floor. “Jay.” 

“Five minutes.” 

Jane sighed rolling her eyes. “I’ll tell mom we’ll meet her at the front doors then.”

_

Five minutes passed and after dragging him through half of the school, Jane finally got Jay up before they turned the final corner before the main entrance. Jay made it almost around until he spotted Fairy Godmother and went right back. 

“Jay!” Jane exclaimed as she was yanked back with him. This was getting ridiculous. “Jay, come on!! We’re already late!” She whined, attempting to tug the other out. 

“Noooo Jane I can't!” Jay said, somehow managing to cling to the wall. 

“Jay, this isn't-”

“Jane, sweetie?” 

Fairy Godmother’s voice stopped them in their tracks as the quickly regained composure. 

“Hi mom!” Jane said, letting go of Jay’s arm. Jay leaned against the wall, mostly to catch himself from falling. 

“Hey FG!” He said, voice cracking for the first time since puberty. Fairy Godmother looked between the two of them, obviously very confused.

“Jane, what did you need to talk to me about, sweetie?” Jane looked back at Jay with pleading eyes and felt her heart sink a little when he looked away in panic. She looked down at her hands and turned back to face her mother. 

“I um-” She asked, struggling to come up with something off the top of her head. “I wanted to talk to you about-” before she could finish she felt Jay’s hand take hers as he stepped away from the wall. 

“She wanted to tell you that,” Jay began, locking eyes with Jane giving her a warm smile and squeezing her hand before looking back at Fairy Godmother. “Jane and I are dating.” He said with a shaky breath, Jane squeezed his hand back. Fairy Godmother looked at the both of them her expression confused before giving them both a very sincere smile.  
“I’m so happy for you two.” She said, her voice getting giddy. Jay could already see Jane’s eyes widen in fear of potential embarrassment, he just laughed. “Well? Don’t stop there!” FG said with a wide grin. “How did you two start dating?”

“Mom.” Jane sighed but before she could argue anymore Jay began recounting the story of how they started dating while leading them towards the main entrance. 

“And so she looks at the paper and gives me the sweetest smile- kind of like yours. She must get it from you.”

“Jay,” Jane warned as they exited the school.

“Jay, would you like to join Jane and I for dinner?” Her mother asked. Jay looked at Jane before answering. 

“I don’t want to impose-”

“I insist! It’ll be nice. Won’t it, Jane?” 

_Sure._


End file.
